Alpha and omega
by high5humphrey
Summary: wow another chapter down hope you guys like it. Take care, and leave me some reviews.The next chapter should be in soon.
1. Chapter 1

After 30 minutes of howling kate and humphrey walked back to the alpha den and wanted to talk to Winston and eve.

"dad?" Kate said.

"yes kate?" Winston asked, wondering why kate had a odd look on her face.

"I was just wondering….me and humphrey decided that we wanted to get married".

(Winston expected this to happen.)

"sure why not, we already have a huge caribou dinner. we can have the wedding after the feast".

Kate grew a huge smile on her face "grate"! kate said happily.

"what time"?

"around noon". Winston said.

Kate headed back to Humphreys den and told him the wonderful news.

"humphrey guess what"! kate said, with a huge smile.

"what"?

"We are getting married tomorrow at noon "! kate said, being the happiest alpha in the world.

"that is great but, I cant believe that your mom actually allowed it"!

Kates eyes grew huge as she did not even think of agreeing with her mom.

"um….ill be right back". kate said.

Humphrey was confused of where she was going so humphrey sat and waited for her return.

Back at the alpha den eve was having left over caribou from the feast.

"Winston honey what is wrong;

"eve"?

"yes"

"I need to tell you something". Just before Winston could say anything kate walked through the entrance of the den.

"Kate did you have fun with humphrey"?

"yes but mother I need….to tell you something humphrey and I decided to get married"

Kate said.

Eve almost fell to the floor thinking of the different ways to choke him (humphrey) to death.

But shortly after eve calmed down.

"Well…I…guess so". eve said.

kate felt relieved "oh thank you mom so much"!


	2. Chapter 2

As Kate headed back to Humphreys den she seen Lilly and Garth walk by.

"Hay Kate…..where's Humphrey"? Garth said, seeing Kate walking smiling so very happy.

"Ohh…he is waiting for me at his den. Kate said, while watching Lilly smile at Garth.

"Kate did I here that you and Humphrey where getting married"! Lilly said smiling.

"Yeah isn't it great" Kate said.

"Wow I am so happy for you;

"Thanks…I am to for you and Garth". Kate said.

"Ok well I have to go Humphrey is probably wondering were I am by now"

"Ok by". Lilly said. While walking with Garth back to his den.

"Hey;

"Hey where were you"? Humphrey said. Wondering why she had been gone so long.

"Ohh…..I….just….had to go…and run some arons".

"Thank goodness, I was starting to think that something bad had happened". Humphrey said.

The sun was starting to go down, it sent a warming glow of orange and yellow.

"Its beautiful…just like you. Humphrey said, smiling at Kate in a warming way.

They both sat there smiling at each other Kate laid her head on Humphreys shoulder.

"Goodnight Humphrey;

"Goodnight Kate" Humphrey said.

As they both lay there Kate laying right next to Humphrey both of them smiling from the thought of them getting married tomorrow after 20 minutes they fell asleep.

The sun started to rise as the fur on Humphreys back was dyed silver, and the fur on Kate was a golden diamond that shined as bright as the sun.

"Good morning Humphrey"

"Good morning Kate"

"Did you have a good sleep" Humphrey said. licking her forehead

"the best sleep I ever had".

"Are you ready for today"? Kate said licking him back.

"You know I am" Humphrey said.

Winston was making his way to Humphreys den and he stopped right at the sight of Humphrey and his daughter making out.

"Kate are you ready for the marriage" Winston said

"dad"! "um I was not expecting you to come" "why are you here so early…..aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the feast"!

"yes but I came to check on you to see if you were ready". Winston said

"no….but please don't tell mom about…."

"don't worry I wont…but please get ready quickly". Winston said while exiting the den


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok we have to get ready I will go down to the river to get cleaned up" Kate said.

"Ok I will be waiting" Humphrey said.

As Humphrey waited patiently, he noticed the gentle sway of Kate's rear swaying side to side and he started to pant.

Humphrey started walking out of the den (following Kate of course)

"hey Kate wait up!"

"Humphrey!"

"What are you doing here?" Kate said.

"Well I decided since you were getting cleaned up I should get cleaned up to." Humphrey said.

"ok" Kate said.

"So" Humphrey said.

"So" Kate said.

"I cant believe we are getting married today!" Humphrey said."I know isn't it great" Kate said.

Kate and Humphrey got out of the river and went to the alpha den to go and see if Winston and eve were ready.

"Winston if Kate expects pups later on what will we do?" eve said worryingly.

"don't worry, I know Humphrey will be a good mate to Kate."

"ok we are here!" Winston herd in the background.

"Wonderful are we all ready for the ceremony?" eve said.

"Great!" "Lets go" eve said.

"Humphrey I love you so so much." Kate said.

"I love you to." Humphrey said in a sweet tone of voice.

"Ok lets start the feast, now I hope you all know there will be no pushing, shoving, or biting." Winston said in a loud enough voice so everyone could hear.

"Now dig in."

They all helped themselves to the delicious caribou.

Kate was a little slow so that away she would not look like a pig.

Humphrey was the same way except a little slower he was a bit nervous.

After the feast was over the ceremony started.

Humphrey and Kate went to the middle of the valley and both sat on the long flat warm rock.

"Are you ready" Humphrey said With a smile.

"yes" Kate said with a girlish giggle.

( they both kiss each other which gave them the sensations they have never felt before.)

Humphrey and Kate then went back to the den.

"oh Humphrey today was great, I love you so much." Kate said in a loving soft tone of voice.

"I love you to Kate." Humphrey said with the same tone of voice as Kate did.

The sun started its way below the mountains. The sky went from an aqua blue to a golden orange.

Kate and Humphrey both lay the same direction Humphrey's belly against Kate's back.

As Humphrey held her tight they both went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning in Jasper Park.

Kate woke up with Humphrey laying on the top of her.

"Humphrey did you have a nice sleep?" Kate said with an orange glow in her eye.

"It was nice, with me laying right next to my very sweet and beautiful alpha mate." Humphrey said yawning.

He stood up feeling a slight tingle in his lower region.

As Kate stood there both staring at each other.

Still half asleep Kate started to get the same feeling.

"Humphrey I am going to head over to the alpha den and talk to mom about something."

Kate said, worried that Humphrey would not notice her lower region.

As Kate started walking to the alpha den she was still getting that weird feeling in her lower organ, the tingling started to increase.

"Oh my gosh….what is wrong with my vagina!" Kate said getting angry with her lower region.

Kate entered the alpha den.

Winston and eve were standing there looking confused of why Kate was walking so funny.

"Mom…dad….um can I asked you something?" Kate said.

"Of course anything dear." eve said.

"Well I woke up this morning having a tingling feeling in my lower region and I was just won- (Kate was interrupted by eve.)

"Well Kate mating season is here."

Eve said in a plain but courageous voice.

"WHAT!….but….what if Humphrey is not ready….what am I going to do!"

Kate said, screaming loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kate calm down it is ok. Winston said trying to calm Kate down.

"Ok but….how am I going to-" Kate said being interrupted again.

"Kate just give it time." Eve said. In a loud voice.

"Ok….I will go tell Humphrey about mating season." Kate said, she started walking back to Humphreys den.

"Humphrey I have some news….its mating season." Kate said trying not to over dramatize it.

Humphreys jaw dropped.

"So that is why I am always getting that tingling feeling on my wolf hood." Humphrey said.

As the sun started to set below the mountains Humphrey and Kate started to get a little tired, still having the urge for sex.

"well I guess I will try to go to sleep. "Yea me to I am getting a little tired good night Humphrey, good night Kate."

They both laid there and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

As they rested peacefully, Winston and eve were talking.

"Eve what are we going to do with Humphrey and Kate,…mating season is here?"

Winston said, worried about Humphrey, but Kate mostly.

" I don't know Winston….well I guess if we see anything suspicious again we might have to talk to Humphrey to see how things are going."

Winston and eve kept talking about Humphrey and Kate.

7 hours past almost every wolf sound asleep some of them were mating in there dens and there moaning was loud enough to wake some of the other wolfs up.

The sun started to rise above the mountains.

As the sun leaked into Humphreys den Kate and Humphrey woke up.

Humphreys wolf hood started to get stiff so he slowly rubbed his chest and started getting closer to his crotch.

He then started rubbing his wolf hood.

Humphrey was moaning and stroking his wolf hood.

"Oh my god….my mind is screaming sex, and if I don't tell Kate to do something about me being in heat I am going to lose it!" Humphrey thought to himself.

As Humphrey continued to stroke his wolf hood he got closer to his climax.

"oh yea!" Humphrey moaned.

"OH….YES…YES!" Humphrey moaned, as he got closer to his climax.

His wolf hood was now fully hard.

Finally between strokes he let out all over the cool moist ground hot cum, and semen flowing out of his wolf hood.

Then he dripped out the last bit of cum, and when he caught his breath he covered up the wet ground with dirt so the strong scent didn't escape.

"wow that…was…amazing." Humphrey thought to himself.

"Humphrey?" Kate said seeing that he was awake.

"KATE…um did…you have…a nice…sleep. Humphrey said, trying to catch his breath so Kate would not find out what he was doing all this time.

"yea sure…are you ok?" Kate said wondering why Humphrey was panting so hard.

"um…yea…I'm…fine." Humphrey said,

terrified that she would fined out.

"Humphrey you don't have to hide it, I know what you were-" Kate said being interrupted by Humphrey.

" ok…Kate the heat is tearing me apart and the only person who can fix it is you…you have got to help me with it or else I am going to end up raping someone!" Humphrey said, in the nicest way that he could.

"Humphrey its ok, I am in heat to…and I know what all you are going through." Kate said, in her sweet tone of voice.

"well then lets prove it." Humphrey said in a sweet tone of voice.

Kate giggled and backed up against the wall of the den.

As Humphrey got closer to her, Kate got lower and laid down on the ground.

"oh Kate, your so hot." Humphrey said in a sexy soft voice.

As Humphrey laid on her belly he started teasing her nipples and kept going down slowly.

Then he started painting her belly with his warm wet tongue.

The further he got the more Kate moaned.

"oh yea…more Humphrey more!" Kate said, begging for more.

As Humphrey got closer to her vagina Kate was nearly screaming.

"OH YES…YES…KEEP GOING NEVER STOP!" Kate moaned, forcing Humphrey to keep going.

"Humphrey I'm about to…CUM!" Kate said warning Humphrey and 5 seconds after that Kate sprayed sweet tangy cum all over Humphreys face and mouth.

Humphrey licked his lips.

"that was good." He thought to him self.

"that was amazing ." They both said.

Kate got up and Humphrey fell on his back.

"Kate what are you doing?" Humphrey asked, wondering why Kate was getting on top of him.

"pleasuring you back." Kate said.

Kate started licking Humphreys neck and chest.

"OH YEA…go Kate…lick me…like a lollipop!" Humphrey said, almost begging for more.

Kate was licking and massaging around his wolf hood.

The more Kate massaged the louder Humphrey got.

"KATE…I AM GOING TO CUM!" Humphrey said warning her.

But she ignored him and massaged faster.

20 seconds later Humphrey shot a stream of warm sweet cum all in Kate's mouth and face.

Kate gagged on it but it was worth it.

So they both lay there being covered in cum and fresh semen.

They laid there for a couple more of hours still covered not even bothered to go and wash off.

The sun started setting below the mountains.

And Kate and Humphrey are now asleep.


End file.
